


Like lovers do

by moreissuesthanvouge



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreissuesthanvouge/pseuds/moreissuesthanvouge
Summary: y/n father is a wanted criminal, one of Hydra's top partners and head of a criminal organization with hands all over the world, and what is worst, she has a debt with him.So what will she do when the price to pay is putting her life at risk? what will happen when the unthinkable happens and she falls in love?, and what is worst, what will she choose at the end?, when the stakes get too high for her to keep on with all of her lies?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Blood Bond

You had never expected much from your father, but this time, he had surpassed himself.

"i don't know what kind of sick joke is this, but i'm not going to continue risking my life by sitting here listening this nonsense" you slided back the envelope that was handed to you and looked at the man sitting across from you with a dead expression, you wanted him to know you were being serious.

"it is not a joke miss, and you know better than to leave" he didn't have an accent, and he didn't look foreign either, but you also knew your father would never send someone who wasn't of his complete trust to talk to you, so it must've mean that business had grown since the last time you saw him.

"i'm a student, not a spy, and much less a criminal" you tried to held onto every ounce of pride in your body, you knew the moment the letter appeared in your mail that there was no way you could get out of it, but you were never expecting something like this.

"we don't need a spy, we need you" he pushed the envelope back, the Stark Foundation logo was printed on the cover, and inside documents to apply to a Summer internship at the Avengers Compound, they wanted you to infiltrate them. You had been studying in the US since you graduated high school, you finished your degree in mathematical engineering with a minor in Nanotechnology, you had gained experience working at Tesla and then started your Masters, you had all the academic qualifications for the internship, but even if you didn't have your father's last name, there was no way they weren't going to find a connection.

"the minute i send my application they'll find out, it's entry to the avengers compound i bet even the people who clean the place need to be background checked every two weeks"

"the only records of your relationship with him are back in Colombia, everything is taken care of miss" of course, not birth certificate, cause the man was already a fugitive when you were born, but a lawsuit. Family court. When you were six your mother filed a lawsuit against him for child support.

"if they catch me it's over for me, i don't want you to promise me he is going to break me out of prison, i want to avoid prison in the first place, i'm not going to do that"

"i'm afraid we both know this is not something you can refuse" he lowered his voice and leaned in the table, he introduced his hand in his jacket and pulled out a smaller envelope, you knew what it contained before he handed it over to you, inside there were pictures of you mother and your half-brothers, they were at a park somewhere in Madrid, she was smiling as the two little boys played in the sand, it wasn't their fault, you couldn't put them at the same risk you constantly were in just for being your father's daughter, that had always been the way of things, the reason why you were in the US and not in Europe.

"my father is a wanted man, what if they already know who i am?" the last attempt at freeing yourself from the task, it was a long shot, when your father brought you to the country he still wasn't a criminal internationally wanted, and it was very likely that he had to destroy any evidence linking you to him so you had a shot at entering the US.

"your paper links to him were destroyed when he brought you here, there is no way of connecting you to him"

"just one" you whispered. A coincidence, in the eyes of everyone who didn't know who you were. A terrible, terrible coincidence.

"None" he assured you, pushing the envelope towards you once more.

"i assume you'll be in contact" you put the envelope in you backpack and a 10 dollar bill for you drink on the table, he looked at it and smiled at you.

"sooner than you expect"


	2. Infiltration

it was a detailed document.

Every step was planned, you had the feeling that if they could, they would've gave you the perfect new identity for the plan. 

First you had to apply, get recommendation letters, get the notes from your bachelors degree, write an essay....an essay...the application said there was only one slot available, but the position depended on the essay the applicant wrote. You were a woman of numbers, not words, but if it was topic you liked you could easily write it. The subject of the essay was not specified on your fathers instructions, he was smart enough to know he couldn't fake that.

Second, you had to make contact with them from the outside, which given the place your worked at, wasn't as difficult as you would've liked. Every year a convention was held hosted by the two biggest n high technology companies in the world: Tesla and Stark industries, young scientist from all over the globe send their project applications and only 50 got selected for a whole four days of training with the best on the field, including Tony Stark himself, the last day they hosted a party in which 2 projects would be selected to be funded. You were sure that if you talked to your boss at the right time he could potentially get you an invitation for the Gala night...

you stopped your train of thought and let yourself fall backwards on the bed, it felt at that moment like everything about your life had been crafted so you could be of use for this exact moment. Just how convenient was it that the daughter of one of the most dangerous criminals in the world could also have access to all this opportunities, all this perfect opportunities to do the most terrible thing.

What would happen, if you dared to say something? who would you even say it to? you couldn't just waltz into a police station and show them what they had wrote for you, they probably wouldn't believe you, and if they did, who would guarantee your mother's safety? you had sold your soul the devil when you were old enough to understand that the only thing standing between a normal life and your mother was you. You made sure to send them as far away as possible and then you went with your father to another world, with a language you very loosely understood and barely spoke.

That had always been the deal, one that broke your mother's heart and opened your eyes at a very young age, for what kind of monster makes a mother choose between the freedom of a daughter and the safety of her sons? You had agreed then, at the tender age of 16 to give up your freedom for them, your father would take you to another country to start a new a life, and you would have a pending debt. The first year here you had lost nights of sleep thinking at any moment someone would knock at the door of your college dorm and tell you to leave for the devil had come to take your soul. As time passed and nobody came you had let your guard down, you thought that maybe after all he wasn't such a monster, he would never put his own blood on the line of fire, you started to sleep your nights in peace, stopped looking over your shoulder and stopped worrying everytime someone you didn't know entered a place you were familiar with.

When the letter appeared on your mail your whole world fell at your feet, it was as if you had been watching life occur with a filter and the glass had been broken revealing the truth. You cried the whole night and remembered those first years here feeling the devil's breath on your neck, he had finally come to collect his debt. But you weren't going to go without a fight.


	3. Conditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if google translate will tell you this, but taita means father.

"i have a career, you know" laughter could be heard through the phone speaker, deep and somehow menacing. Everything about your father were sharp edges.

_"buenos días mija, ¿no saluda al taita?"_

"i'm not in the mood" you said, speaking with him in spanish would give you a sense of familiarity you didn't want to have around someone like him.

" _¿no me va a pedir la bendición?"_ cynicism was you father's specialty. 

" _yerba mala nunca muere"_ you said, and bite your tongue right after, it was one of the few things your remembered about your childhood that involved him, a singular moment in a court's hallway, you mother grabbed his arm a begged him to stop, you could remember the fear in her voice telling him he was going to get killed if he continued down that dangerous road, your father had smiled at her, and then down at you, he had winked and said _a bad seed never dies_. his way of saying he didn't need protection nor did he needed to stop, 20 years later, it appeared that at least for the moment, he was right. 

he laughed then, the same kind of laughter he would use when he was with his associates, you hated that one even more, it made you feel like part of his family " _como el papá"_

"i'm serious, i have a career and i'm not going to risk it"

"i thought we were already past this" his accent hadn't changed in all those years, and judging by the music you could hear in the background neither had his costumes. Same old devil, new dangerous tricks.

"we are, but i was reading the instructions you send me and the job you want me to do cannot be completed in the 3 months of the internship, Tesla's cybersecurity is uncrackable, Stark's must be literally from another planet, i cannot risk putting a bug in the system if i don't know how it works first, and i can't possibly know that in 3 months, your plan is garbage"

"that sounds like your problem"

"i'm not going to be of any use to you in jail"

"you aren't being of any use to me now either" you clenched you fist and fought the impulse of throwing the satellite phone out of the window, how fucking heartless could he be?.

"no, you need me, you need this mission to work probably cause you haven't been able to infiltrate them otherwise, the whole of Hydra hasn't been able, otherwise you wouldn't need you inexperienced daughter to do something for you, so cut the fucking bullshit"

"you remind me of myself, you know" you wanted to crash his throat with your own hands just so you would never have to hear the delight on his voice again. 

"i'm not a spy, if i somehow find a way to plant the bug i'm out of there, that building is full of spies and trained assassins, they won't be fooled by me, so i'm keeping my distance"

"you are not going to try to fool them , you'll try to befriend them"

"why? the won't tell me anything we can't find out through the files"

"cause while you are at it we need to know their moves, and i want results, _every week"_ when had your life suddenly become a fucking spy movie?

Getting the invitation was easy, which was a shame. You had been working with Doctor Olsen for a year and half now, he was your tesis tutor and one of the smartest men you knew, but also one of the sweetest. You needed only to mention the Gala one day, while all the team was preparing to have lunch and Doctor Olsen was on his best mood and the invitation got served to you on a silver platter the next day. You almost wished you could somehow screw that up, but then it would have been you mother a siblings the ones suffering the consequences.

You knew how things like this worked, probably thousands of peple from all over the world would apply to the internship, some would get rejected for their qualifications, others for their essays, a handful probably wouldnt pass the security check, but amongst exceptional resumés the only thing that could make you stand out was having an advantage others wouldnt: personally knowing Stark.

He was always at the Gala and you knew from Doctor Olsen's stories that he was quite the party guy, easy to make conversation with, all you needed were two minutes to make an impression, so when the time came to review the applications he would have a reason to choose you.

It was scary for you to think how quickly you were constructing such a plan in your head, but the again you were your father's daughter, a painful reality you couldn't scape. Back home you lived with a target on your back everyday of your life, every place you were your father warned you to always have an scape route planned, looking over your shoulder was like a second nature to you.

You looked at the file infront lf you taking everything in, if you continued with this you would become the accomplice of a wanted terrorist, there was no way for you to know how many people would suffer as a result, what they were going to do with the information you provided them with, if your father was even going to leave you alone afterwards, but if you didn't it was your mother the one who was going to suffer the consequences.

She had never coped with your fathers life as well as you, even as a teenager had done, in fact your step father was the polar opposite of your father. He was a good man, wouldn't even dream of touching a weapon, he was a gentleman and he loved her. The house you lived in, in the short time you got to spend with the new family was the closest you ever got to having something to actually call home, but then from time to time your father would meddle, send for your brothers to school in a fancy car, send your mother expensive jewerly for her birthday and your stepfather a ridiculously expensive bottle of whiskey to congratulate him for a promotion... all those little "nice" things were slowly taking the sanity away from your mother, so you knew what you had to do.

The same thing you had to do now, suck it up and do whay was best for your family.


End file.
